<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fortunate Son by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462574">Fortunate Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alternate Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Demon deal, During Canon, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, F/M, Healing, Hurt Dean Winchester, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Protective Dean Winchester, Reapers, Terminal Illnesses, life and death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lies in the hospital dying from his wounds. John calls Bobby's daughter, Kuri—a Japanese Priestess—to help. Though she may not be successful in altering destiny, Kuri can give Dean something to live for beyond his despair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trial and Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had heard it all: the sounds of horror and grief. The pain and anguish of caretakers and family members.</p><p>This was a hospital. This was where life came to end.</p><p>It was also where miracles happened.</p><p>Despite my weak and fragile body, I was capable of preforming said miracles.</p><p>So when my father sent me to help his old hunting buddy, John Winchester, and his son Dean; well I was all to eager to comply. It wasn’t often that I got to be part of the action.</p><p>More often I was told that I was to delicate to hunt, or to fight.</p><p>So when I made my way to the hunter’s body, I was immediately aware of what was happening. His soul wasn’t there.</p><p>“What are you going to do, priestess?” John’s voice was reverent, like talking to a preacher.</p><p>I smiled a little. “First we have to find out where Dean has gone.”</p><p>“Where?” Sam said. “He’s right there!”</p><p>I nodded. “Yes. But he’s also not there. His soul is somewhere else. If it’s hangin’ out, there are things I can do. If its passed...there’s still options, but they’re pretty ugly.”</p><p>“How ugly we talkin’?” John asked.</p><p>“Blood Magic, Maram, Dark Arts stuff.” I replied. “The stuff I could get in trouble for even thinkin about. Which is why if it came to that, it’d be up ta you.”</p><p>John nodded.</p><p>I turned to Sam. “Prick your finger.”</p><p>I made a salt circle.</p><p>“You’re gonna call his ghost?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Nah.” I said. “You are.”</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Dean had been following the blue haired giggling girl through the hospital.</p><p>He watched as she talked quietly to patients on their last legs and then sliced a hole in the sky with her scythe and helped them through the light.</p><p>A Reaper.</p><p>A...kid Reaper.</p><p>How does that happen.</p><p>Her hand was out, beckoning him.</p><p>His soul was pulled towards her.</p><p>“Dean! Dean!”</p><p>He was standing in a salt circle. Next to his body. A Japanese American woman (score!) and his brother and father were next to the circle.</p><p>Sam rushed him, trying to hug him, but passing through. “Oh. Uh. Right.” He looked at the priestess. “What now?”</p><p>The priestess—was that Kuri Singer?—opened her mouth to reply but was cut off as a chill filled the air.</p><p>The blue haired reaper was standing in the doorway, pointing at him.</p><p>“N-Ninako...” Kuri faltered, breaking the salt line that was anchoring him.</p><p>Dean rushed towards the Reaper, and—-BAM!</p><p>He was sucked back in his body.</p><p>The Reaper frowned sadly and floated into the light, holding the hand of John Winchester.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I said ENOUGH!” I cried.</p><p>“But you knew the Reaper.” Dean pleaded. “You could call her here. Ask her to bring Dad back.”</p><p>I shook my head. “If his soul was still in this world I could save him.” I pointed to three marks on my arm. “I can do that three times.”</p><p>“But his soul is gone.” Sam stated. “Is he at least in Heaven.”</p><p>I shook my head. “He had the mark of a deal on him. He made a deal with a demon before I could save you Dean. He sold his soul for you.”</p><p>Dean grabbed my shoulders and shook me. “NO! No...you’re wrong! Dad wouldn’t...”</p><p>“He would Dean.” Sam said.</p><p>I pulled Dean in my arms and whispered. “He died for you. Don’t waste the life he gave so much for. Spend it living, and be happy. I promise you I’ll help with that.”</p><p>I kissed him.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Dean was surprised when the priestess kissed him. He felt her silver light enter him, but he didn’t fight it as she washed his pain and sorrow and guilt away and filled him with happiness.</p><p>Feeling like this, he wanted to take her right there, but something stopped him. She was a Japanese Priestess. His ideal woman.</p><p>This required some finesse. A woman like her needed to be...courted.</p><p>So, shocking Sam completely, Dean broke the kiss before it went too far and said. “Will you go out with me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I smiled at Dean. "Sure. On one condition."</p><p>"Yeah?" Dean smirked. "What's that sweetheart?"</p><p>"You gotta beat me in a fight."</p><p>Dean's eyes were wide, focused. "You got it.</p><p>He put his weapons down. I patted him down just to be sure, and he just grinned.</p><p>I put my weapons down as well and got treated to a pat down by Dean.</p><p>"Now now. Easy on the goods." I grinned at him.</p><p>"Just being thorough."</p><p>We leveled our fists at each other, and he swung at me.</p><p>I danced back, letting his fist hit the wall.</p><p>"Ouch!" Dean winced. "That was brutal!"</p><p>"Did ya think I'd go easy on you?" I grinned and swung, hitting his stomach.</p><p>Dean gasped and his leg went up, kicking me down.</p><p>I struggled to my feet and lunged for him—and everything went black.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Dean caught Kuri in his arms and rushed her to Bobby.</p><p>"I have to tell you this is not an ailment she contracted yesterday." Bobby admitted. "She must have been suffering for years."</p><p>"Then why did she insist on fighting me?" Dean agonized.</p><p>"Because she wants to live." Sam countered. "She really worried us."</p><p>Dean looked at her and pet her head hoping she would be alright.</p><p>Kuri was breathing. Dean would not let another woman die. Especially not Kuri. She was precious to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was standing in a clearing, a battlefield. Corpses were piled at my feet, and I was covered with blood.</p><p>Oh no. Hell.</p><p>I could hear Dean's screams. I ran toward the sound.</p><p>The demons were torturing him. He looked so...defeated.</p><p>Dean picked up the knife and I was dragged and pinned to a table.</p><p>Dean lifted the knife. "I'm sorry Kuri."</p><p>He tore into my flesh.</p><p>"DEAN!" I screamed.</p><p>Xxx</p><p>Dean grabbed her in his arms when she finally woke, screaming his name.</p><p>Kuri looked like she'd seen something awful. Like hell.</p><p>He pulled her close and pet her hair, letting her cry it out. Her sobs and cries gradually subsided.</p><p>"You're here with me." Kuri whispered.</p><p>"And you're awake and alive." Dean replied. "There's nothing to cry about."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>